Forum:Winery Items
Please note this vote has closed, and the redirects from non-alcoholic versions to the alcoholic versions have been completed. Resa1983 18:39, August 23, 2010 (UTC) We currently have an issue with Winery Items. There is an alcoholic version, and a non-alcoholic version, with the only difference between the two being the name. Example: Sweet Sake vs Sweet Energy Drink As such, we're planning on making one a redirect to the other (theres really no point in having 2 pages for the exact same item - the gamefiles show its the same item). So the plan is to put in a vote, and see what our users would prefer. Please add your name, and if you want, a comment to support your thought/idea. This vote will be open until August 14, 2010, or until we get 5 votes for a choice. Redirect to Alcoholic Version # The gamefiles show the Alcoholic Version as the official name, which is why I'm leaning for this choice. Resa1983 01:48, August 8, 2010 (UTC) # "gamesettings" is the best source --Dexter338 >talk< 21:35, August 18, 2010 (UTC) # agree with above, plus "winery" is clearly indicative of alcoholic contentsHeather Susan Rainwater 23:36, August 19, 2010 (UTC) # agree: non-alcoholic names for drinks should redirect to the alcoholic name for the drink. -Howarthe 05:28, August 20, 2010 (UTC) # agree: though I put my opinion in the "other" I still stand by my word that we should stick to the alcoholic. Elfstevie 15:51, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Redirect to Non-alcoholic Version # Other Thoughts/Choices # it's different for people all across the world. Not all Americans I believe have the non-alcoholic names, and many adults (+18 and +21) have the non-alcoholic names in place. I think we should hear what zynga should say on the matter. Since they usually say nothing, I'm actually leaning to have the redirects to the original alcoholic names. Elfstevie 16:55, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :I've requested clarification, and unfortunately gotten no response. Its why I've waited so long before doing anything. Resa1983 17:04, August 19, 2010 (UTC) http://forums.zynga.com/showthread.php?p=6634664#post6634664 This shows someone's answer to it. I don't know if that's the reason, still stick that we should stick with the booze Whoops forgot to sign the above post, mybad. Anyways I found some info on this topic from farmvillefreak, (albeit some weeks late)Elfstevie 19:14, August 23, 2010 (UTC) :Farmville freak isn't right. I tried telling them that, but the post is already made. I'm going to try emailing our contact. Resa1983 19:20, August 23, 2010 (UTC) 2. Zynga Officially changed the names for all products to the non-alcoholic versions even for adults of drinking age therefore this policy is outdated. :No they didn't. You can't rely on what another website says. We trust the gamefiles & a senior community manager of farmville says over another website, and a random customer service rep says. Resa1983 18:47, August 23, 2010 (UTC) :I see alcoholic names. So no they didn't change. Resa1983 18:49, August 23, 2010 (UTC) ::I have confirmation from Zynga: Its a bug if you're seeing a Juicery and are 21+. There are no plans to make EVERYONE see non-alcoholic items. Resa1983 13:47, August 24, 2010 (UTC)